FIG. 9 is a plan view illustrating a configuration of a conventional liquid crystal display. As shown in FIG. 9, a liquid crystal panel 110 includes: an active matrix substrate 103; a color filter substrate (not illustrated); a sealing adhesive 106 for bonding the active matrix substrate 103 and the color filter substrate; and a liquid crystal material (not illustrated) that fills a space enclosed by the active matrix substrate 103, the color filter substrate, and the sealing adhesive 106.
The active matrix substrate 103 includes: a plurality of scanning signal lines 116 and a plurality of data signal lines 115 which are arranged crisscross; a TFT 112 (Thin Film Transistor) formed in the vicinity of each intersection of the signal lines (115, 116); and a pixel electrode 117. The TFT 112 has: a gate electrode that is connected to a scanning signal line 116; a source electrode that is connected to a data signal line 115; and a drain electrode that is connected to the pixel electrode 117. Further, on the color filter which is not illustrated, a common electrode is formed so as to be opposed to the pixel electrode 117 via the liquid crystal material.
In the liquid crystal panel 110, a data signal (signal potential) having been transmitted to the data signal line 115 is written to the pixel electrode 117 through the TFT 112. This causes a potential difference between the pixel electrode 117 and the common electrode (on the color filter substrate). This potential difference controls an optical transmittance of the liquid crystal material.
A retention capacitor wiring (Cs wiring) 118 has such functions as (i) preventing self-discharge of the liquid crystal material during an off period of the TFT 112 and (ii) providing each pixel with a modulation signal. The retention capacitor wiring 118 is connected to a major retention capacitor wiring 107 in a nondisplay area 155.
As shown in FIG. 9, backup wirings 108 run from the vicinity of (on an inner side of) one side (a side along the scanning signal line 116) that forms an outside edge of the liquid crystal panel 110 and extend, through an external substrate or the like, up to positions on an outer side of another side (another side along the scanning signal line 116) opposite to the aforesaid one side. The backup wirings 108 are used for recovering disconnection or the like of, for example, the data signal line 115.
If an undesired large electric charge occurs in the backup wiring due to static electricity or the like, a failure in wiring (e.g., short-circuiting of the backup wiring 108 and the data signal line 115) may occur, for example, at an intersection C of the backup wiring 108 and the data signal line 115. To counter this problem, as shown in FIG. 10, the liquid crystal panel 110 has such a configuration that the backup wirings 108 are connected, through a protection circuit 109, to the major retention capacitor wiring 107 and to a floating island electrode 111 (a light blocking metal in the nondisplay area 155) (refer to Patent Literature 1).